It looks like Romeo and Juliet
by xAnimex07
Summary: It's been one year since Nagisa x Shizuma have been married and living close to everyone. Shizuma keeps having this dream over and over again. She doesn't know what to do until it happens. How is everyone going to handle it? Sequel to Living the Dream !
1. Chapter 1

_What the hell!! I'll start writing the sequel for Living the Dream and make people happy again! I have to say this will be different from my last one though. This is going to be more romantic and drama than the agent shit that I had before. But Kikyo and Yuki are still in; actually, they are considered the main characters of this story.  
Well here is the first chapter of: It feels like Romeo and Juliet__!_

**Well, how should we begin this lovely story? Nagisa and Shizuma are now happily married and in their new house (which was the summerhouse). Soon after their marriage, Hikari and Amane, and Tsubomi and Yaya's weddings followed after them. Everyone one seemed happy and enjoying there lived together. They kept in touch with everyone from a year ago. Kikyo and Yuki were pulled from Shizuma and Nagisa's bodies and living with them at the summerhouse. But at the time, they were on a small vacation to a beach house. Now, here is where this nice, warm story begins.**

* * *

Nagisa woke the next morning, once again, in an empty bed. She sighed and guessed that Shizuma had a long night at the office again. It's been like this for the last couple of months ever since Shizuma graduated early and helped her father with the business. Nagisa got up and jumped into a hot shower. Just as she got comfortable, she heard the door open and clothes hitting the floor. ' Here we go again. Can't she just realize that I forgive her for the hundredth time!'

Shizuma hopped in the shower behind Nagisa and hugged her from behind. She laid her head against her wife's shoulder blade and kissed it. Nagisa was just about Shizuma's height as of her last doctor's appointment. She moved her hands to her waist and gave it a tight squeeze. Nagisa let out a soft moan and rested against Shizuma.

" Good morning, Mrs. Hanazono." Shizuma smiled and closed her eyes as the hot water fell over her head. She still couldn't believe that they were married and that she was running one of the richest companies in the world.

Nagisa smiled and grabbed Shizuma's arms and moved them around her waist. She giggled and traced her long, gentle hands. " Good morning to you too, honey. How was your work day yesterday?" She asked as she turned to face her and grabbed the body wash. She opened it and traced it all over Shizuma's body.

Shizuma closed her eyes and moaned as Nagisa's hands moved over her body. She blushed lightly and opened her eyes. " Tiring and long. Sorry that I didn't sleep with you but I didn't want to wake you." She grabbed the body wash away from her and did the same back to her. " I can't wake my beautiful wife as she sleeps, can I?"

Nagisa shook her head and enjoyed the moment that they had in the shower. She felt two warm lips touch hers and decided to play along. When the kiss broke, Nagisa turned off the shower and stepped out. " I have to change for school, sorry that I have to ruin the fun." She jumped out and dried herself off.

Shizuma sighed and hopped out after her. Both dried off in silence but Shizuma didn't notice that Nagisa had an evil grin on her face. Nagisa had a night planned out for them since it was their anniversary.

" Hey, I'm going to be home early today. I don't have afternoon classes because of the meetings for the teachers. What do you want to dinner?" Nagisa asked as she blow dried her hair and then looked at Shizuma. She dropped her smile and stared scared at her. She had THAT look on her face: one that says I-want-you-for-dinner. " I'm dessert, not dinner. Fine I will make the usual."

Shizuma just gave up and walked out of the bathroom. She changed into one of her suits and then blushed her hair. ' Why hasn't she said anything to me yet? I would jumped on her and told her. Sigh… I guess she forgot.' Shizuma finished up and grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand. As she grabbed the door, she heard something behind her. She turned around and saw an angry wife.

Nagisa stared at her and walked to her. " What! No goodbye kiss for me!! Fine, no surprise then!! Have a good day, honey!" Nagisa turned around and then was tugged on by Shizuma. She turned around and kissed her goodbye. " Have a good day" She giggled and grabbed her school bag.

Shizuma just straight out laughed at that and ran after her down the pathway. But still, she couldn't get her and just gave up, when she got to the car. The drive to work was nothing and then she fixed herself as she got out of the car. Shizuma grabbed her bag that had her laptop, paperwork, phone and ipod. She got into the elevator and went straight for her office, which already had paper in it. Shizuma sat in her chair and took a deep breath. ' This is going to be a long day again, isn't it?'

* * *

Nagisa got to the school o.k, until she felt two arms around her shoulders, coming from both sides. She looked at both guys and smiled. " Hey guys! What's cracking" Lee and Tyler just stared at each other before braking out into a laughter. Nagisa smacked the both of them before running into the school.

Lee and Tyler ran after her and went over to her in their first class. Lee sat on her desk and Tyler took his next to hers. " Nothing just been absolutely bored the whole weekend." Tyler said and then looked at Lee with a smirk. " What about you, lover boy? How's Ashley been to you?"

Lee smiled and looked at the door. " Why don't you ask her, yourself?" Ashley walked over to them and gave Lee a quick kiss on the check.

" Hey baby, what about me?" Ashley asked as she took the seat in front of Nagisa. She smiled at her and gave her a high five. " How's the Shiz at home, Nagisa?"

Nagisa sighed and shook her head. " Work has been keeping her late and I'm barely getting anytime with her now in days. It's starting to look like she was Etoile again." The bell rang and classes began. She paid attention and took as many notes as she can. When her last class came, they made it a study and she went straight to the library. Nagisa pulled out her phone and decided to make a deal with Shizuma.

" Hello, Shizuma Hanazono here." She answered without looking at the phone. She sounded tired and bored.

" Did you forget who this was, Shizu?" Nagisa said as she giggled into the phone.

Shizuma smiled and laughed before feeling happy again. " No, how could I forget my angel? Now what do you want?"

" I wanted to tell you that you are leaving early to have dinner with me. I called my dad and he told me to tell you that. I don't want you to miss your favorite dinner do you?" Nagisa said and sighed into the phone. " I have to go, school just finished and I need to run to the store to the food. Love you and see you at home." She waited for Shizuma to talk and that didn't take long.

" Love you too baby, see you tonight." Shizuma said into the phone and hung up.

Nagisa closed her phone and walked out of library. She said bye to everyone and went straight to the store. She grabbed everything she needed and went to check out. Someone bumped into her and laughed at her.

" What the hell is the big… Oh my God!" Nagisa said and then smiled as she saw Miyuki and Tamao behind her. " What are you guys doing here? Oh wait never mind. What have you guys been up to?"

Tamao gave her a hug and smiled at her. " Nothing just been happy as ever. We bought your apartment after you guys moved out. We decided to stay close to everyone." She looked at Miyuki and held her hand.

" How has Shizuma and yourself been? Being good I hope?" Miyuki giggled and looked at a sighing Nagisa.

Nagisa placed the items on the counter and looked at them. " Well, I could say its good but I would be lying wouldn't I? Shizuma was been really busy with the work lately and we haven't spent much time together." Nagisa managed a smile and paid her casher. " But I'm happy for her and I couldn't ask for more. See you guys later." She walked out of the store and walked home in deep thought. ' What would she would like? Think like Shizuma. Think like Shizuma…'

She walked past a bookstore and saw the perfect idea. She went in and looked under romance. She found the book that she was looking for and bought it. Nagisa ran the way home and rapped up the present. She went upstairs and set up another surprise for their night.

* * *

Dinner was made, when Shizuma walked into the house and getting off the phone. " See you guys on Monday. Bye." Shizuma said and placed the phone on the table in the living room. She took off her coat and placed her bag on the floor. " I'm home!" She walked into the kitchen and dropped her mouth. The table had red tablecloth with their food on it. The candles light up the room and Nagisa was smiled at her.

" Welcome home, Shizuma and Happy Anniversary, baby." Nagisa said before running over and hugging a tearful Shizuma.

Shizuma held her tight and cried into her red hair. " Happy Anniversary too, Nagisa." She lifted her head and wiped the tears. Before picking up Nagisa's head and kissing her softly, making her weak.

Nagisa broke the kiss in laughter and wiped her tears. " Can we at least eat before we go crazy?" Shizuma giggled and nodded.

They sat down and eat while talking about their day. Both laughed about how Lee is whipped by Ashley and how cute they look together. Nagisa got up and cleaned up very quickly and ran upstairs, with Shizuma on her tail. When Nagisa stopped in front of their room, she placed her hands over Shizuma's eyes and led her into the room. She went into the middle of the room before removing her hands.

Shizuma looked around the room and saw rose petals scattered all over the room and on the bed. She turned to see, Nagisa holding a small square and handed it to her. Shizuma became confused but she took it and opened it. She smiled and held the book close to her chest. " How did you know?"

Nagisa smiled and took a step closer. She rapped her arms around her neck and traced the back of her neck. " Well, the title does say One Summer and I thought ' Wow that sounds good because we did have One Summer that was amazing.' I thought it would be cute for you to read."

Shizuma smiled and kissed her fully. " Thank you but you have to wait to see your present tomorrow night." She giggled and then was pushed onto the bed. She looked up into Nagisa's eyes and blushed. " My, My! Is someone pushy now?"

Nagisa kissed her neck and began to loosen Shizuma's shirt. She kissed up her neck until she reached her ear. " Oh shut up!" She whispered and kissed she passionately on the lips.

Both began working at each other's clothes and wandered all over each other. Shizuma grabbed Nagisa and made herself be on top. She kissed down from her lips and began going south. She stopped when she reached the valley of Nagisa's chest and reached to her back, to unclip her lacy white bra. When she finally got it off, she teased Nagisa until she was hard. Nagisa moaned and worked on Shizuma's bra while she was being played with. Shizuma could see that Nagisa wanted something more; she moved her hand south and rested her hand on top of her underwear. She outlined her underwear and pulled them down slowly.

" Jesus, your slow!" Nagisa yelled and pushed Shizuma below her.

Shizuma began to giggle and then that turned into moaning as Nagisa played with her chest. She felt Nagisa pulling her underwear off and teasing her down there. She arched her back before anything could begin and Nagisa got her cornered. Nagisa kissed from her chest down her stomach until her mouth reached its 'checkpoint'. She placed herself between Shizuma's legs and laid herself on her. She moved her hand down and played with the entrance. Finally, she decided to enter and play inside for a while before moving back and forth. Nagisa lifted her head from Shizuma's collarbone, she saw that she was almost at her limit and added another finger. She went faster and harder until Shizuma let out a deep moan that gave Nagisa chills everywhere.

" Well, well. I guess it's my turn for fun now!" Shizuma smiled and caught her breath before rolling on top of Nagisa.

" Just don't tease me because you know…." Before she could finish Shizuma kissed her and pushed her tongue into her mouth. She played back and had a battle in their mouths until they broke for breath.

Shizuma went back to work on her chest and wanted to hear Nagisa to moan and call out her name. She smiled and kissed down her stomach and licked around her belly button. After 'playing', she decided to move to 'serious' matters and moved her mouth lower into Nagisa's lower abdomen. She opened Nagisa's legs, so she could let her tongue play inside and making Nagisa arch her back. When she felt that Nagisa was breeching the climax, she lifted her head and let two fingers enter her body. She went straight out into going hard and fast until Nagisa screamed out with pleasure. Shizuma fell on top of Nagisa and rested her head on her shoulder.

Nagisa closed her eyes and hugged her lover. She smiled and ran her fingers through Shizuma's long silver hair. " Remember the first time, we made love at Miator?"

Shizuma lifted her head and giggled at her. " Who couldn't? You ran around naked, laughing loudly as I chased you and then tackled you to the ground. I have to say the was the second best that I have had in my life."

Nagisa lifted herself and stared at Shizuma. " Then what was your best?"

Shizuma looked at Nagisa and gulped. She knew if she said the wrong thing then she was going to be sleeping outside, alone. She smiled and kissed her cheek. " I will give you one hint: the afternoon of our blank."

Nagisa smiled and touched Shizuma's cheek and bowed her head. " That day was my favorite day because one we got married and two that I made you cry in front of everyone." She giggled and saw Shizuma turn around. " You know that I gave up my position as Major to be with you. But people thought I gave up everything for something small. But for me." She turned around and laid back on the bed and stared at Shizuma. " I gave up something little for everything. You mean everything to me, Shizuma and I wouldn't give up anything for you."

Shizuma smiled and kissed her on the lips, slowly before everything picked up the pace with her tongue. She laid down next to her and pulled her close. She closed her eyes and rested her head against Nagisa's. " Thank you, Nagisa, for everything that you have done to make me who I am today. Thank you."

Nagisa smiled and snuggled closer until she was comfortable. " Your welcome, my beautiful Etoile."

Both girls went to sleep having the best things in their lives: love and each other to keep forever.

* * *

Author's note:

I'm back! I guess I couldn't stay away to long from Strawberry Panic for too long. Here is the sequel that I promised for you all. I hope you like it and keep leaving comments, ideas and reviews. Thanks for reading again!

Sara


	2. Chapter 2

_I DON'T THIS ANIME OR ANY THEIR CHARACTERS!! I forgot to mention that in the first chapter. This is where everything comes into play now and builds up to the climax. Well here is the second chapter._

* * *

Something goes on in Shizuma's dream….

Shizuma walks into her house and places her things down after a long day of work. She takes off her coat and hangs it up in the closet.

" _Honey, I'm home!" Shizuma yells but no one ran to her and she looked in the kitchen to find no Nagisa. Then she heard someone knocking at the door and she ran over and hoped that it was Nagisa. But it wasn't, it was Miyuki and Tamao. " Miyuki, Tamao what are you two here…" She didn't see Nagisa with them and knew something was wrong._

" _Miyuki what's wrong?" She asked calmly before moving them to the living room._

_Miyuki pulled at freshly crying Tamao onto her lap and tried to calm her down. " Shizuma, we have really bad news for you." She looked at Tamao and she nodded._

_Tamao calmed herself down and wiped her tears away. She took a deep before telling her story. " Shizuma I want to tell you this happened to Nagisa, not to long ago. Miyuki, Nagisa and I went into town to go shopping since she didn't have school today and we didn't have anything to do. We met up in the square and began shopping. An hour before we had to leave, she stopped into the jewelry shop. She saw these necklaces that were heart shaped, that were divided in half. One was an emerald and the other was a ruby. Nagisa smiled and asked the man to get the two out. She paid the man and then walked out of the store with the necklace on." Tamao took another deep breath and stood up. " I can still remember Nagisa said when she walked out of the store with the other necklace. _

' _Shizuma is going to love the necklace that I got her. The necklace reminds me that our love is something that can never be apart for too long.' We smiled at her and nodded." Tamao stood up and sat next to Shizuma and grabbed her hands. " We about to saw goodbye, when we saw Nagisa crossing the street and we yelled at her. She turned around waved goodbye and that's when it happened." _

_Shizuma shook her head and her breath began to pick up. " What happened, Tamao? What happened to my Nagisa!" _

_Tamao looked at Miyuki, who was beginning to cry silently again. She looked at Shizuma and closed her eyes. " A car was coming at a fast pace and didn't see Nagisa in the street. She tried to move but the car was faster and hit her. She flew into the air and whacked her head pretty hard." Tamao let out a tear and saw Shizuma shaking and dropped to the ground. She went over to her and held her. " I went over to her and saw that she was still breathing and called for help. She is in the hospital right now and recovering greatly." _

_Shizuma smiled at that last bit of news and looked at Tamao. " As long as she's o.k, then I will be fine. Let me…" She felt Miyuki touch her face and shaking her head._

" _I think that you listen to the worst piece of the news before we bring you to the hospital." Miyuki calmly pulled Shizuma up and held her shoulders. " The doctors say that she broke several bones in her body and most of the damage was up in her head. They told us that the nerves up there took a really bad blow and are in bad shape. Then that's when we found the most painful news ever." She looked at Tamao, who was behind Shizuma and hugging her already. _

_But before she could tell her, Hikari, Amane, Yaya, Tsubomi, Shion, Chikaru, Kaname and Momomi came running into the house. They all hugged a shock Shizuma and just cried as they held her._

" _Miyuki what happened?" Shizuma asked as she pushed everyone off of her and walked closer to her. She pushed her up against the wall and held her shoulders. " I want to know the news…" _

" _NAGISA HAS AMNESIA!" Tamao yelled and collapsed onto the ground. _

_Shizuma turned around and stared at her. " What did you say, Tamao?" _

_Tamao cried and cried, she couldn't believe it happened. " Nagisa…has…amnesia. She doesn't…remember…any of…us." She said as she tried to catch her breath._

_Shizuma just dropped to her knees and screamed. _

* * *

Shizuma sat up and was sweating. She looked to her right and saw that Nagisa was there. She had it again, the same dream for the last couple of nights. Tears fell from her eyes and hugged the sleeping girl closer to her. ' Nagisa, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you.' She moved a piece of her hair away from her cute sleeping face and placed it behind her ear.

Nagisa felt warm tears hitting her check and opened her eyes to a crying Shizuma. She lifted her head and pulled her onto her shoulder. She rubbed her back and ran her fingers through her soft sliver hair.

" Shhh, it's o.k, Shizuma. I'm right here." Nagisa whispered into her ear and kissed her neck. " What's wrong?"

Shizuma just shook her head and closed her eyes and inhaled the little scent of lavender on her soft skin. She kissed her head before lifting her head and wiped her tears away.

" I'm fine I just don't know where they came from." She lied and giggled.

Nagisa heard that her laugh was off and just let it slid. She pushed her back onto the bed and laid her head on Shizuma's chest, she used it as a pillow. She rested her right had on her belly and traced circles around it.

" Just close your eyes for a couple more hours, please?" Nagisa asked as she closed her eyes and let out a shallow breath. Shizuma nodded and closed her eyes and let her dream world take over again.

When Shizuma woke up again, she placed Nagisa back on bed and got up slowly. She quietly walked across the room and then heard something behind her.

" Where do you think your going?" Nagisa said as she rapped her arms around Shizuma's waist.

Shizuma sighed and touched her hands. " I was just going into a shower and then heading downstairs for breakfast. Wanna come?" She opened the door and turned on the shower.

Nagisa jumped in first and laid against the wall of the bathroom wall, in the shower. She closed her eyes and let the warm water wash everything away. She felt two hands holding her waist and then a warm body pressing against her. She looked up into those forest green eyes that made her heart race and smiled at her.

Shizuma smiled back at her and kissed her softly and then turned into a deeper and soul searching kiss. She broke the kiss and grabbed the shampoo and washed each other's heads with it. They quickly washed their bodies and then hopped out of the shower. Shizuma dried off and put on her rob quickly before heading out of the bathroom.

" What do you want for breakfast Shizuma?" Nagisa asked as she walked out after her. She grabbed her day clothes from her desk and began to change into them. She turned to Shizuma, who had her mouth open and staring at her. " Earth to lover bug!"

Shizuma shook her head and looked the other way. " I still can't believe how beautiful you became ever since Miator." Nagisa looked at her and giggled. " Hey! It's not funny, Nagisa!"

Nagisa just went up to her and held her lips close to hers. She wanted to test, which was to see who would be the first to crack and then her answer came. Shizuma closed the gap and gave her a quick kiss before walking out of the room. She headed downstairs and went straight to her study. ' I'm such a desperate person, but not as desperate to kiss her cherry lips.' She sat in her chair and looked out the window. ' Having her was the best thing that has ever happened to me and I wouldn't give that up for anything.'

" You are truly weak, Shizuma." Nagisa said in the doorway of the study and the hall.

Shizuma turned around and saw that she had breakfast. She walked in and placed the tray on her desk. " But that's one thing that I love about you. I hope that your hungry."

Shizuma nodded and began to eat with Nagisa, trying to find a seat. Nagisa walks circles before she noticed that there was only one chair. She looked at a laughing Shizuma and pouted at her. Shizuma wiped her tears away and then patted her lap. Nagisa looked happy and walked over and sat on her lap.

As they finished, Shizuma's business phone rang and she answered it. She sighed and said goodbye and hung up the phone. She placed the cell down and looked at a worried Nagisa. " I have to go into work today, even though I told them not to call me only if we we're in trouble. But they told me that it shouldn't take that long. I'm sorry that I have to do this, I promise to be home before dinner." She cupped Nagisa's cheek and smiled. " I'll help make dinner today, how about that?"

Nagisa beamed with happiness and kissed her cheek before getting up. " I hope you have a good day, Shizuma. I'll call someone to go out with." She looked at her and kissed her on the lips. " I love you."

Shizuma smiled and placed her forehead against hers. " I love you too."

* * *

Both girls got ready for the day and Shizuma left after twenty minutes of changing and talking on the phone. She kissed Nagisa goodbye and walked out to the car. She left without remembering the dream ever happening and drove off to work.

Nagisa watched Shizuma leave and decided to call someone. The first person to come into mind was her best friend: Tamao. She called the house first but no one picked up and then decided to try the cell.

" Hello, Tamao here." She said answered it sounded like she was outside.

" Hey Tamao its Nagisa."

" What's up, Nagisa?" Miyuki yelled in the background and Tamao giggled at her.

" I was just wanted to see if you wanted to go shopping." Nagisa answered as she put on her shoes and grabbed her bag.

" Well, then you should answer the door." Tamao said and hung up.

Nagisa closed her phone and heard the door ring. She ran to get it and opened to see, Tamao and Miyuki smiling at her. Nagisa gave them hugs and then left for downtown.

They walked in and out of shops and buying new clothes and shoes for whenever. Just as lunch came, they went into a little restaurant and grabbed something quick before returning to shopping.

" Miyuki, I never asked what your job was?" Nagisa asked as they walked down the street with a bag in her hand.

Miyuki sighed and looked ahead of them. " I pretty much have the same job as Shizuma with running a company. My father asked me to run it and I accepted it." She looked at her watch and smiled. " I think right about now my deal should be going to Shizuma now."

" And what deal would that be?" Nagisa asked as they walked in another shop.

Miyuki giggled and looked at all the different types of shirts. " I purposed that Shizuma and I combined companies and work together." Her phone rang and looked at the new text message. " Shizuma text me and said the deal has been made."

Nagisa and Tamao smiled at Miyuki and gave her a hug. " We should celebrate tonight at our place. What do you say Tamao, Miyuki?" Nagisa asked as they walked out of the store again. They nodded at her and then walked by a jewelry shop. Nagisa smiled ear from ear and went into the shop. She saw two necklaces that were divided in two. One was emerald and the other was a ruby. Nagisa went over and stared at the two necklaces.

" Whatcha looking at, Nagisa?" Tamao asked as she walked over to her and followed her eyes to the necklaces. " Those are beautiful."

" May I help you, young lady?" The man asked and walked over to her.

Nagisa straighten up and pointed at the two necklaces. " I would like to buy those two necklaces please?"

He nodded and took out the two necklaces. Nagisa handed him her credit card and waited for the man to come back with her bag. When he did, he smiled and handed her the bag. " Have a good day miss and come back soon." He bowed and Nagisa bowed back.

Before the walked out, she got out the emerald necklace and put it around her neck. " I think I should have the green one and Shizuma having the red one." She touched the necklace and looked at it. " To me, the two necklaces and colors represent us and our love and how it matches perfectly."

Miyuki and Tamao just looked at each other and shrugged. They continued to walk and then stopped at the crosswalk. But they didn't notice that Nagisa was still walking out into the middle of the street and still looking at the necklace.

" Nagisa!!" Both of them yelled and saw a speeding car coming. " NAGISA, LOOK OUT!!

Nagisa looked up and tired to move but then felt everything around her turn black as her head whacked off the cement.

* * *

At that same moment, Shizuma was in a meeting and speaking, when she lost her breath and dropped to the ground, but then the pain disappeared.

" I'm o.k. I just need to go home." Shizuma said to everyone and walked out of the meeting room. She grabbed her things and hurried to her car. She didn't care that she was speeding and arrived at home in ten minutes. She rushed up to the house and opened to the door.

" Honey, I'm home." Shizuma yelled and took off her jacket. She placed her work things on the table next to the closet. She looked in the kitchen, upstairs and then downstairs again. Then the doorbell rang and she grabbed it. Miyuki and a red-eyed Tamao were at the door and they walked in without talking. " Is everything o.k, guys?" She sounded nervous and sat down with them in the living room. Tamao sat on Miyuki's lap and hugged her close.

" Shizuma, I need to you remain calm when we tell you this." Miyuki said and then looked at Tamao after.

" Where is Nagisa?" Shizuma asked and now sounding more concerned and more nervous by the second. She looked at the jewelry bag that was at her lap and looked in it.

" There is something in there for you, from Nagisa." Miyuki told her and took a deep breath.

Shizuma reached in and pulled out a black box and opened it. Inside was the ruby necklace and she placed it around her neck. She touched the edge of half of the heart and looked at the girls. " Let me ask again, where is Nagisa?"

" She was with us shopping and then we went to get those necklaces." Tamao said out of nowhere. She sat up and looked Shizuma.

" There is more than one?" Shizuma asked and looked directly at Tamao.

" You have the red one and Nagisa is wearing the green one." She felt tears burning her throat and shook her head. " We walked out of the store and walked to a crosswalk. We weren't paying attention to Nagisa and saw her walk out into the middle of the street. We yelled at her to move and then she was…was…" She broke down and cried into Miyuki' arms.

" She was…?" Shizuma asked as she slowly rose from her seat and was beginning to lose her balance.

" She was hit by a speeding car and hit her head really hard off the ground." Miyuki said and looked at Shizuma, who was beginning to look funny. " She's in the hospital recovering right now but I need to tell you something before we see her. Nagisa has…" She was cut off as their friends ran into the house crying. Yaya, Tsubomi, Hikari, Amane, Shion, Chikaru, Momomi and Kaname ran into the living room and hugged Shizuma.

Shizuma shook her head and pushed everyone away. She grabbed Miyuki and pushed her against the wall and held her shoulders pretty tight.

" Nagisa has what, Miyuki? What does she have!" Shizuma was now becoming pissed and seeing the fear in Miyuki's eyes.

" NAGISA HAS AMNESIA!" Tamao yelled out of nowhere and collapsed from being so tired.

Shizuma turned around to face the girls and dropped to the ground. She gripped the ground and felt tears being to fall down her cheeks. She realized something that no one will ever see through her eyes or mind: her worst nightmare is now real.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry about the late updates! It's just I'm tiring to edit the third chapter for Only What You Want and the next chapter for this story. Sorry about making it so depressing but I decided to make the road of the happy pair, a little bumpy. Keep leaving comments, reviews and ideas. Thanks for reading!

Sara


	3. Chapter 3

_Here it the third chapter of this tragic story. Sorry about making it sad and all but I wanted to make something happen that makes everyone realize that they each other in the time of need. After the beginning of the chapter, everything will be from different point of views. Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Narrator POV

Shizuma drove in her silent car on the way to the hospital with everyone in front of her. She found out that her parents and Nagisa's parents were on there way too. She couldn't believe that the sweetest person she has every met was now forgetting her. When they got there, she walked quietly into the hospital and then saw her father waiting with Nagisa's parents. Shizuma felt tears again and ran to her dad for comfort.

" Shizuma, I'm so sorry." Her dad whispered into her ear and held his daughter close and cried a little with her. They walked hand and hand to her room and read Hanazono, Nagisa on it.

Shizuma took a deep breath before letting go of her father and walking into the room. She looked at her beautiful angel that was covered with bandages and sleeping. The deep she walked into the room, the harder it was to believe that all their hard work would have to begin again. Shizuma sat in the chair closest to the bed and held Nagisa's left hand. She played with the two rings on her finger and smiled.

" You silly girl, look what kind of mess you got into. Everyone is worried about you and waiting for you to wake up." Shizuma giggled and looked away. Nagisa slowly opened her eyes and Shizuma began talking again but not looking at Nagisa. " I don't want to lose you like I did with Kaori. I wouldn't be able to live without you. You mean everything to me and I don't want to see our hard work go down the drain." She looked at the freshly woke girl and smiled. " Hello Nagisa."

* * *

Nagisa POV

I opened my eyes and saw a lady next to me. I don't know who she is was but from where I was looking at, she was pretty. The lady looked at me and smiled.

" Hello Nagisa." She said and looked at me with those green eyes. Her eyes, they make me feel safe and warm but I don't remember why they do.

" Umm…hello." I managed to say before pulling my hand from hers. She had wedding rings like mine except the first one looks older. I looked around the room and then back her. " My I ask who you are?"

The woman next to me looked down and shook her head. " You really did forget me didn't you?"

Then something slow came into my head and I think it had to do something with her.

"Why would I forget you, Etoile-sama?" She looked at me and a tear fell from her eye.

" Sorry that came from no where but can I at least no your name, please?"

She smiled and nodded. " My name is Shizuma, Shizuma Hanazono."

I looked at Shizuma and smiled. " Nice to meet you, Shizuma-sama. I'm… I'm…" I don't even know my own name and sighed.

Shizuma giggled at me and touched my hand again. " Your name is Nagisa, Nagisa Hanazono. It's ok that you forgot, I'll get help your remember everything. I can promise you that."

My eyes met hers and I knew that she would keep that promise. " I would like that." I felt something rush to my cheeks and I looked away. I was blushing at something that I don't remember. But every time I look at her, my heart races and my cheeks flush. " You're really beautiful, Shizuma-sama." I felt my cheeks turning redder and her giggle came back, the giggle that left goose bumps everywhere.

Shizuma patted my head and then touched my cheek. " Thank you, Nagisa. I would have to say you too are cute." She lost her smiled and all happiness in her face.

I looked closely and sat up. The look in her eyes pierced my heart and my head hurt. " You know something don't you?" She jumped and avoided my gaze. I was beginning to lose my patience with her and stared at her, making her look at me. " Tell me."

She looked into my eyes with complete sadness and sat on the bed. " You were in car accident earlier today and you hit your head really hard off the ground." Shizuma held my hand and looked at the rings on my fingers. " The doctors told us that you had Amnesia and you forgot everything, even me." I saw the tears coming down her face and I couldn't take it. I touched her face and she looked at me. " You promised you would never forget."

I took my hand away and pulled her into a hug. I nodded into her long vanilla-scented hair and felt my heart skip a beat. ' I'm sorry Shizuma, I don't remember anything, nothing about my past or about me. Just give me time to recover is all I need. Just wait for me.' I rubbed her back and then picked up her head. " So remind me, how I know you?"

* * *

Shizuma POV

Nagisa lifted my head and asked the pain words that I never wanted to hear ever. " So remind me, how I know you?" She looked at me with questionable eyes and a soft touch but I couldn't handle it. I broke down and cried out of the room. I couldn't handle it from her and felt everyone hug me as I fell to ground. My heart couldn't take losing someone again; it wouldn't be able to function without her.

" What happened, Shizuma?" Karen asked me. I looked up and saw Karen, Lee, Tyler and Ashley all there for me. All I could do was make a small smile before feeling my heart burst.

I just shook my head in her chest and lifted it slowly. " She doesn't remember anything, not even herself." Everyone around me just felt the same as I did but couldn't express it that bad. " She's awake you guys should go see her but go one at a time or in twos. She is going to get scared if…" But I was too late to say and everyone went into the room. I followed and looked in. Nagisa smiled and everyone and then saw me. She looked away and blushed. ' At least she has something that will never change.' I saw Tamao, Chiyo, Yaya and Hikari sitting on the bed with Nagisa, holding a book with pictures in it. Nagisa laughed a picture and I wanted to know which one.

" Hey, which picture is that?" I asked as I made my way over to the bed and saw the page.

Nagisa wiped her tears and pointed at the one. It was her and I on our honeymoon in the Caribbean and I held a bucket of ice in my hand was chasing after Nagisa. " God, I took that bucket away from you and poured it down your bikini. You were so cold, that I had to rap a blanket and myself around you. But then you made me eat the ice cubes that were left, that you made me fish out." She stopped and looked at me and then down at the rings. " I all I know that I'm wearing an engagement ring and a wedding ring. Can I ask who I'm married too?"

I froze in place and looked at everyone. They looked back at me and nodded. " Would you like to guess or should the person ruin your surprise?" I gave my heart-warming smile and say her nod.

She looked around the room and shook her head until she looked at me. But then went straight for Tamao and smiled. " Am I married to Tamao-chan?" Miyuki sucked in a lot of hot air before turning red. Tamao just blushed and shook her head.

" Not me, Nagisa. I'm not the lucky lady that has you. Try again?" Tamao said before hugging her and looking at Miyuki.

Nagisa looked around the room again and her eyes kept meeting mine like she knew it was me but she didn't want to tell right away. She looked at Chikaru, who held back Shion. She shook her head and then looked at me. " Shizuma, I don't want to play any more. Can we continue tomorrow because I'm getting sleepy again." I looked at everyone and they left before me. I began to walk out but then something tugged on my sleeve. Nagisa looked at me with tears in her eyes and then let them fall.

I just looked at her and held her hand as they fell from her eyes. " What's wrong, Nagisa?"

She looked at me with her strawberry colored eyes and shook her head. " It's just that everyone has to suffer because of me and my stupid memory lose." She pulled me back over to the bed and she climbed into the blankets again. " Can you make a promise with me, Shizuma-sama?"

I smiled at her and nodded. " And what would that be?"

She closed her eyes and smiled. " I want you to play my favorite piece on the piano, when I return home." Then she fell asleep and I let a tear run loose from my eye.

I bent down and kissed her forehead. I moved my mouth to her ear and smiled. " I will be waiting for your return, my beautiful angel."

She sutured in her sleep and smiled like she knew I was still here. She whispered the exact words from her speech at our wedding. " I love you, my beautiful Etoile." She turned her back to me and I walked out of the room with everyone staring at me, once again.

" I need to go home and sleep." I said and walked out the hospital, not caring that I had all my friends coming to stay with me. I had Nagisa's words ringing in my head and couldn't shake them. ' I love you, my beautiful Etoile.' They kept shooting needles into my heart and I got into my car. I drove away from the hospital with some hope that one day she will remember something.

* * *

Nagisa POV

The minutes turned into hours and then turned into days. I was released to my parents and I smiled at them. I left safe in their arms again and they told me that I was going home. Home, something I was hoping to return to once again. But the one thing that I wasn't expecting was heading to the airport. I reached into my bag and pulled out my phone. I got Miyuki's number up and sent her a text message.

' Miyuki, I don't know where I am going but my parents brought me to the airport. They told me that I was going home. I feel like I'm leaving something behind.'

I waited for only a couple of minute and she replied back.

' What the hell! Why are you at the airport! You are supported to be coming back to your house! Shit! She's going to get pissed off.'

I stared at the last part and kept thing who was going to mad. I looked up from my phone and looked at my parents.

" Honey, it's time to get out of the car and head home." My mother told me and opened the car door for me. I looked at her and then got out of the car with my bag that had my memory locked in it. I had my ipod, my phone, my laptop and picture of my friends. All of them have been so nice to me since I began to recover.

" Mama, Can I ask where are going?" I asked her before walking to a private jet.

She looked at me and smiled quickly. " We're going home, to the States."

The States? I looked at the car and felt like running and driving away. But I wouldn't do any good with that and I just kept walking toward the jet.

' I'm heading to the States, Miyuki. My mom won't tell me where though. I will tell you when we arrive.'

She caught me send the message and threw my phone across the airfield. I screamed and began to run after the phone but one of the guards dragged my into the plane and began to take off. I banged on the glass and screamed as I saw Shizuma's car into sight and she ran out the car. She saw me looking at her and I placed my hand against it. She looked at me like she was going to come after me and began running after the plane. Miyuki came out after and held Shizuma as I saw tears coming out of her eyes.

I hated my mom and my dad. They took my away from my friends and the memory I was beginning to remember. I developed perfect memory like if I look at something once; remembered it. I smiled at the two girls and nodded at them. I was going to keep in touch with them once I land in the foreign country and tell them everything.

" Sweetie, you're not going to see your friends ever again. You're going to begin a new life in America with your father and me." She told me and touched my arm. I moved away and walked to the back of the plane.

" I'm sorry, Nagisa for doing this but I'm only thinking for you and your new future. I want you to have a clean slate with new people and a new area." My fathers told me before looking at mom and then back at me. " You're no longer married and you have your original last name Aoi." His eyes darkened and stared into mine. " If I find out that you have contacted those girls, I'll make sure you never see them again."

I stared into his dark blue eyes and gave him the same response back. " If I find that you lay a hand on them, I will make sure that I never see YOU again." I saw him flinch and turn around in his seat. Jesus, why is my life so fucked up anyway? I had everything before the accident and I was beginning to love again. I looked out into the white and blue sky and sighed. Why does it have to be me of all people? What did I do that messed people up?

' Hey Nagisa you there?' I heard something around me and looked around the plane. The voice sounded like it was close but no one was there. ' I'm not in the plane silly but everyone here is worried about you. At least we still have the connection or we would lose hope.' I smiled and thought how to work it. ' Just think what you want and I can hear it.'

' Who are you and how do you know me?' I asked to myself. I heard giggling and then a sigh.

' I was once a part of you before I was removed from your body a year ago. I guess this part was never removed from us. My name is Kikyo by the way. Shizuma and your friends are with me and your house.'

I smiled and nodded at the window. ' Tell everyone there that I'm sorry about this right now and I have a message from Shizuma and Miyuki.'

There was a long pause from us and I began to get worried.

' Sorry about that but I had to get someone under control. She really misses you a lot.' I heard her giggled. ' Silly me, what's the message.

' Tell them that my father told me that if he finds out that some how I had contact with them, they would get hurt and I cant see that happen.'

' I'll tell them. You get some sleep and I will talk to later. Ok, Nagisa?' Kikyo said into my head and then there was no one.

I felt lonely again and I grabbed the blanket from above me. I rapped it around and closed my eyes. I tried to picture everyone and remember his or her voices. ' God, my life sucks big time. For some reason, it's beginning to look a tad bit like Romeo and Juliet. My part was looking like Romeo for some reason. I guess that won't find out who I was married with until they tell.'

* * *

Author's note:

Well, make this chapter last because I have to write the third for my other chapter and finish some summer school work. Keep leaving the comment, reviews and ideas! Thanks for reading!

Sara


	4. Chapter 4

Nagisa's POV

* * *

My life sucks, period. I've been stuck on a plane for almost eight hours and was just seeing land now. I looked down at my necklace and smiled. ' My one true love has the other half. I know is worried about me too.'

" Will be landing in New York in a second, Nagisa. I want to give you heads that a car will be waiting for you to drive." My father told me and smiled before turning around again.

Here we go, my new life coming into play. 'Welcome to New York' rang in my head. Once my feet touched the ground off one of my father's private jets, there were two cars waiting for us. One was a red IS F and the other was jet black 650i Coupe.

My father pointed at the jet-black car and walked me to the car. " This is one of two cars we bought you. The other two are a grey M6 convertible and Ferrari F430, both cars have high quality in them." He handed me the keys and my new license before I got into the car. " We put a navigator in the cars for you and press home. Hope you like the place we picked out for you." I got into the car and started it up. I rolled down my window and at looked back at my dad. " I'm sorry about this mess but I want a fresh start for you. Your mother and I have to fly to the west coast for a couple of weeks. So we left your college stuff and a couple of other gifts at your house." He kissed my check and smiled before backing away. " Bye, Nagisa."

Once he done saying goodbye, I pressed home on the navigator and headed to my new place. I drove by the NYU campus and guessed I was going there. The car took me to a luxury apartment place, which look made for famous people. I parked my car next to my other car in the parking lot and headed into the lobby.

" Umm… excuse me?" I asked in my English accent.

The man behind the desk lifted his head from the book on the counter and smiled. " I'm Jimmy, how may I help you?"

I walked over to the desk and showed him my key. " Can I ask which room is mine, sir?"

" Name please?" He asked as he faced the computer.

" Aoi, Nagisa Aoi."

His looked at me and became wide-eyed. " I'm sorry, Miss Aoi. You have the top floor of the place. All you have to do is place your key in the whole that says ' tenth floor' and turn it, the elevator will take you up." He smiled again at me and pointed to where the elevators were. " Call us id you need anything."

I smiled and nodded at him. " Yes, I will remember that. Thank you, Jimmy and call me Nagisa from now on." He nodded at me before looking back into the book. I headed to the elevator, got in and placed my key inside the tenth floor lock. It took me straight to the tenth floor and opened into my hallway of my apartment.

I walked out and dropped my mouth before I took another step. Pretty much my apartment was the luxury modern style. The flooring was wooden except for the kitchen, which was tiled. The walls were painted a crimson color except for the bedrooms, which were painted grey. The living room had a 52" Sony flat screen TV mounted up on the wall with surround sound. It faced a black leather couch and a lazyboy recliner. There was a circular glass table with three boxes and a note. I walked into the dinning room, which fit seven people and had a cabinet with expensive sets. I turned and found the kitchen that had an island facing the living room. The kitchen was filled with food, drinks and a couple of wine bottles. I went down one of the hallways and found two guests rooms with bathrooms and a library/study. The study was filled with books, my college courses and my college papers.

I rolled my eyes and headed down the other hallway to find heaven. The master bedroom had a Wood and Metal Bed Espresso Bedroom Set and another 52" TV in the corner with DVDs piled around it. I saw two doors and picked the door on the right of the bed and felt my eyes pop out. I had a walk-in closet but nothing in them. I closed that door and guess the other one was my bathroom. Once I opened the door, I smelt lavender everywhere and looking around the bathroom. I guess that it was a WengeWood European Design set with lavender candles placed around the tub and the sink.

Screw describing everything for myself and I headed back into living room. The note was from both my mother and father. ' Sorry about the whole taking you away thing but I didn't want you to make the same mistake again. I hope you like the way the house was designed for you. The last three gifts here should help you through whatever you need and please do good in school. We both love you very much, Nagisa. Make us proud please.'

I made a small smile at the note and placed it beside. She looked at book on the left and opened it. It was a brand new Iphone with my parents' number in it and put the down carefully. The middle present was a new laptop since my other was back in Japan with everyone and the last gift was a girls dream. I smiled at the two credit cards in my hands and decided tomorrow that I would go shopping for clothes.

' Hey Nagisa, did you land yet?' Kikyo asked me.

I headed for the window and looked out into the busy city. ' Ya I landed a little while ago, in New York City. My parents got me a new apartment and wow it amazing.' I looked around the room and smiled.

' What the hell are you doing in New York City for?' Kikyo yelled at me but then laughed at me.

' Starting my senior of college, again.' I closed my eyes and pictured everyone like when I was in the hospital. ' How is everyone?'

' A mess. Shizuma hasn't slept since you left yesterday and everyone has been doing nothing. It's like you were their lives, mostly Shizuma though. Hold on, Shizuma giving me an evil smile and I don't like what's going to happen next.'

I laughed and walked back over to my phone and looked for my cell phone number. I looked at my number quickly and remembered right away. ' Make sure she doesn't hurt anyone, that wouldn't help anyone. Hey! I got an idea.'

' By the way, I got your number in my phone. Since you said in your mind I got it.' She laughed and sighed. ' What's your idea?'

I sat down on my couch and looked at the glass table. ' What about sending a couple people over here for a couple of weeks? My parents are on the west coast for a couple of weeks and I don't start school for another month. I have two spare guestrooms, which are huge.' I laid back and closed my eyes. 'What do you think?'

' I'll ask everyone and see who would want to go. But I want you get some rest, you sound tired. I'll call you later or something. Bye Nagisa.'

I got up and walked in my bedroom and collapsed on my new bed. I hugged one of the pillows and my eyes slowly began to close. My mind drifted back to my friends back in Japan.

* * *

Shizuma's POV

I smiled at Kikyo after she walked away from the window and guessed that she found out where my Nagisa is. She faced me and smiled.

" She's in New York and living large." Kikyo said and made every laugh. " Before I tell you what she asked me, is anyone busy the next couple of weeks?" Everyone but Shizuma and Miyuki nodded. " I guess we have Shizuma and Miyuki as our messengers."

I looked at Miyuki and then looked back at Kikyo. " What do you mean? Oh my God! Are you kidding me!" I jumped up and ran all over the living room. Everyone laughed at me and then Miyuki cleared her throat.

" What do you mean, Kikyo?" She asked as she stood up next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

Kikyo smiled and cleared her throat. " By her request and my picks, you two are going to New York."

I froze at those words and felt tears brimming my eyes. I smiled and ran around the room while everyone laughed at me. ' I'm going to see her again! I'm going to be with her and hold in my arms!'

" When do we leave for New York?" Miyuki asks as she moves toward Kikyo and looks at me.

" You can leave tonight or tomorrow morning on the extra private jet. I think Shizuma should know about…. that?" Kikyo finished before I booked it up the stairs and began packing right away.

I ran back downstairs with my stuff and ran back into the living room. I waited for Miyuki to walk to me and grab me as we ran out the door to her car. We quickly went to her house and packed her things. We were at the airstrip, where my jet was, in less than an hour and a half.

Miyuki looked at me as the plane took off and smiled. " You really can't wait to see her, can you?"

I shook my head and looked right back at her. " No, I just want to land and sweep her off ground and tell her I love her." I sighed and knew that can't happen yet because of her condition. " But I will just have to wait, don't I?" She nodded and moved into another seat, to get some rest. I pushed the seat back and looked out the window. ' Nagisa, I'm coming back to make you remember.' She closed her eyes and dreamed of them back in each other's arms.

* * *

Nagisa's POV

I woke up and looked at my phone to see what time it is. It was around six and I got up and decided to go out. I grabbed my credit cards, my phone and my keys before heading into the elevator. I headed to the front desk and smiled as I saw someone different.

The lady had dirty blond hair with tanned skin. She looked up at me and smiled. She had beautiful blue eyes and the cutest smile I have ever seen. She stood up and walked from behind the counter and towards me. " Hi! I'm Lynn. I work here most of the time."

I nodded and gave her another smile. " I'm Nagisa by the way. I just wanted to give you heads that I have two friends coming to visit me from another country. If they get here before I am back, can you take them up to my room?" I headed for the door but then decided to look back at her shocked face. I giggled at her and winked. " By the way, nice to meet you Lynn." She winked back before heading back to the counter and I headed out the door.

I looked at my two cars and decided to take the hot shot out. I hoped in the Ferrari and started it up. I smiled and drove out for the garage and straight for the mall. I parked in a good spot and made sure that people don't drool over it. As soon as I walked into the mall, I remembered being in one with Shizuma. But I shook my head and went for top stores. Hollister, Victoria Secret, American Eagle, Abercrombie and Finch and some other stores for other accessories. By the time I was done, the mall was closing and headed for the car with her bags. I saw some people looking at it from a distance and just rolled my eyes at the people. I put the bags in the seat next to me and drove back home.

' I'm so tired from shopping. I forgot how intense it can get.' I giggled and parked the car in the lot. Grabbed the bags and walked into the lobby and saw two people at the counter talking to Lynn.

" Where is Nagisa? I'm not going to ask again!" Shizuma yelled at her and Miyuki was just shaking her head

" Actually, she's right behind you." Lynn told them and they turned to face me.

I saw Miyuki smile and Shizuma right in front of me. " Hey you two! Wanna head upstairs?" Miyuki nodded and they grabbed their luggage and went into the elevator. The three of us had kept silent until we walked into the apartment. " Well, here is the place. I'll be right back, I just want to put these clothes away." I headed into the bedroom and opened the mini mall. I heard footsteps behind me and giggled. " Would you like to see, Shizuma?"

I turned and saw Shizuma drop her mouth as she looked into the closet. " Damn! I wish our house had all of this!" She grabbed her mouth and looked the other way as I looked at her funny.

" What do you mean 'our' house, Shizuma?" I asked curiously and finished put the clothes and stuff away. I walked back into the bedroom and saw her on my bed with the photo album on her lap. I walked over and gasped.

There was a picture of Shizuma and I kissing at the alter with everyone cheering next to us. She looked at me and sighed. " I'm the lucky woman you are married, Nagisa."

" But… but… how?" I asked and stood in front of her.

She looked at me and stared at me with her deep green eyes. " Because you are the one I'm madly in love with."

The next thing I knew was that I was on the floor and unconscious. I couldn't believe I was married to the most beautiful woman in the world and I forgot about it.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry about everything guys but school is starting soon and I need to finish a couple of more things to get ready. So it might be a while for the next couple of chapters. Leave comments, reviews and MORE IDEAS!! Hope you enjoyed it!!

Sara


	5. OMG IM SORRY !

To whom is reading this... I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO (1000 x's) Sorry!!

I am sorry for not update this story since the end of summer. I've been busy with getting back on track with school

and sports. I'm having a mind block from this story with my new one and I want to finish this one before I get more into the

other. But I can say that a new chapter for the story is coming along in a couple of days. So bare with me and pray that I can

make it through everything.

THANKS FOR THE WAITING AND SUPPORT!!

SARA

lml oo lml - hehe I'm such a loser hahaha


	6. Chapter 6

I AM SO SORRY FOR FORGETTING ABOUT THIS STORY!!! I got a huge writers block for this story and finally I got something to update it with and for all of those who encouraged me to continue to write this, I thank you greatly from the bottom of my heart, you know who you are! So once again I'm so sorry about the very very late update but here it is, chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5: So what does this mean?

-Nagisa's POV-  
_You are the one I'm madly in love with_…. Rang over and over again in my head as I felt like I was falling, falling down into a never ending black hole of darkness. I couldn't believe that I have forgotten the one person in my life that loved me but right now, I felt nothing. Nothing was pulling me out of this dark hole, maybe someone might come and fine me like Shizuma-sama or maybe…no one wants to find me. I have no memories of who I was before the accident and its beginning to show on the people around me that they can't handle it, so maybe I should disappear. Me disappearing from this world would help them feel better but then, I'll never see her again. I'll never be able to find out who I really am from Shizuma….I may never look into those beautiful forest green eyes ever again, and that is something I never want to forget. How those eyes always manage to make me feel like I'm at home.

"Nagisa….Nagisa, wake up." That voice whispered to me and I looked around for it in the darkness but it just echoed everywhere I turned. It just was pitch black everywhere I looked and tears formed in my eyes. I felt lonely once more in this place and I cried…..trying to call out after the person.

"Shizuma-sama!" But all it did was echo once more but then….a girly chuckle came out of no where and I turned to find a girl that looked like me except with black hair and a lot paler than me.

"Kaori-chan…." I managed to say as my eyes widen in surprise as she came closer to me with a small smile on her face and she rested a hand on my cheek. I didn't feel anything, the hand on my cheek was cold and hard as if it had no life to it. "I thought you were dead…"

Another chuckle escaped her mouth before she shook her head at me and her hand began to rub my cheek softly. " I'm not dead, Nagisa-chan. I'm just merely a memory from Shizuma's mind, who wants to take back what's hers." She said hauntingly, sending shivers up my spine and I pulled away from her. I couldn't believe it, what was she trying to take from me that was already mine?

"Nagisa….you won't have her for long…" She whispered to me before disappearing as quickly as she came and I dropped, free falling down once more.

"Shizuma!" I screamed as my eyes opened back into reality and sat up from bed with a cold face cloth to my forehead. I looked out the window from my bedroom and noticed that it was still night out. How long was I out for? Where is Shizuma? Too many questions rang throughout my head and my headaches began to come back. My hand reached up and it pushed against the cold cloth, letting the water fall down my face as if it was trying to remove my thoughts. I had no idea what was going on in my life right now but I needed to know fast.

I looked down on the ground and saw that the picture book was still laying there, open to the wedding picture. I slowly lowed my body to the ground and pulled the book onto my lap and stared down at the pictures. With every picture I stared at, tracing my face and hers, my heart felt at ease and a small smile formed on my face. Who knew that I would get such a lovely woman like her and then my eyes rested on one that brought tears to my face. Shizuma was holding me bridal style with the sunset in the back ground and I had my hands around her neck, just staring at each other like as if we were speaking silently to one another.

"That one is my favorite, you know. Of them I mean." A voice said behind me as I quickly closed the book and turned around to see Shizuma laying down looking over my shoulder. My eyes widen as I didn't realize that she came in and was laying there watching me look at the pictures.

"I didn't see you there, Shizuma-sama." I blushed and turned my head straight to hide the blush and stood up as I placed the book on my nightstand. That was embarrassing; I thought before turning to face the silver haired beauty lying on my bed and gulped silently. She was wearing a pair of pajama pants with a white tank, which was showing a little too much cleavage. But to me…she looked "Beautiful…." I said out loud and heard a chuckle come from the woman in front of me. I didn't even realize that she stood up and rested her hand against my cheek because I was spacing out from how beautiful she looked. My heart was pounding against my chest a mile a minute and the next thing I knew…her lips brushed up against my cheek, a little too close to my lips.

"Nagisa…." Shizuma whispered as she pulled away and stared into my amber colored eyes with adoration and longing. What was she longing for? Me or me getting back my memories? I didn't know what do but just lean into her soft touch and close my eyes as I tried to remember something about us but nothing came. I so badly want to remember us so I can rid the pain that she was feeling right now but sadly, not everything works in everyone's favor. I'm going to have to be patient and wait for them to come back but then one thing popped into my mind. It quickly slipped from my mouth before I could really think about what I was asking her.

"Shizuma-sama….what are we right now?"

* * *

-Shizuma's POV-

My heart broke into a million pieces as she asked me that and all I could do was let out a sigh and remove my hand from her cheek. I walked over to the window that was in her bedroom and looked out into the busy city of New York and saw her reflection through the glass. She didn't move because she waiting for me to answer but what could I tell her? That we're a couple, a married couple no doubt but that would make her feel uncomfortable.

" I don't know, Nagisa. I really don't know…." I chocked out as I felt tears brim my eyes in hurt and anger. I hated whoever hit her that day, taking my Nagisa away from me and making me suffer once more. I told myself I was never going to feel like this again but that was just a lie I told myself, I am going to have to feel it for another very long time. I closed my eyes as I felt a tear fall down my cheek and my hands gripped the white curtains that blocked the bright lights from coming into the room.

My eyes then shot open as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body and a head resting against my back. "Shizuma….I don't want you to suffer. I want to end it, I don't like seeing people around me feel like I'm making them suffer for what is going with me…" Nagisa cried into my back and shook her head back and forth as if she was trying get rid of the pain. My hands rested onto of hers before I just the tears fall for once, I didn't want to hold them back from her any longer. Crying always helps she once told me, it helps us relax and makes us feel with at one with the person we love. Her grip tightened on me and my tears came faster. This was too much, it was beginning to hurt too much for me to handle again.

Turning around in the embrace, I couldn't help myself any longer and leaned in and kissed her. My tears mixed with hers as they did once so long ago and my heart pounded against my chest telling me to stop, telling me not to do it. But ignored it and opened my eyes to see what she was doing. Her loving amber eyes were wide with surprise but then closed as she began to slowly kiss back. I felt it, my heart begin to rest from pain as her arms wrapped around my neck and mine around her waist. I couldn't ask for anything more than this right now, even if this one kiss would carry me to the grave. This moment will be forever in mind since this is my first kiss with my Nagisa since the accident…but was it really her kissing me back or someone else that is there.

I will never know the true meaning of what is going on inside of that mind of hers but the one thing I am for sure right now is, Nagisa is coming back to me. That's all I can pray for is that she comes back to me.

* * *

Author's note:

OK, I know this was really short compared to the other chapters before this but this what came to mind right now, so bare with me as I begin to think of something else for the next one. Please leave reviews for me because that tells me that people want more and it gets me excited to write. So click on the button below this and type something up nice for me! THANK YOU!

Sara


End file.
